


DUI

by ZoldykeForLife



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoldykeForLife/pseuds/ZoldykeForLife
Summary: It's sad to think of life, so easily to take...





	DUI

It’s sad to think of life, so easily to take  
It’s scary to know the actions that some idiot could make  
It’s odd to think that death is so easy to come by  
But it’s terrifying to know that you could easily die

My story begins in summer, a party to be exact  
It was ten o’clock at night, a time to interact  
There was music blaring in my ears, I was having a good time  
I was dancing with my friends; I was truly in my prime

A friend pulled out some booze, some whisky and some wine  
The group gathered together, waiting to get some in a line  
I’d never had the stuff they brought, but I was willing to try  
Besides, it’d be mean if I refused the stuff they buy

Well, the night went on until one o’clock and I got pretty bad  
I had too much in my system; more than I’d ever had  
I was weak, I was weary, I was falling asleep  
It was time to go home, and I felt real sweaty and weak

We had a driver to take us home, but he got drunk as well  
I don’t remember getting into the car, I felt too much like hell  
I remember the swerves were making me sick, as we tossed from side to side  
I remember soaring through the air, abruptly ending the curvy ride

I fell to the ground in a pained and breaking thud  
I could feel something in my eyes…I think it was my blood  
After a second I heard sirens, I felt someone carry me away  
I saw the flashing lights, felt my breath give way

I survived, to my luck, but my friend wasn’t the same  
Neither was the girl, who we had hit and ultimately slain  
She was ten when she died, she didn’t deserve this  
She didn’t deserve to take our wrongs, to go to the abyss

I was put in jail, for underage drinking  
That and assisted murder, what was I thinking  
I shouldn’t have been drinking, all that whole night long  
I should have been more careful, I should have been more strong


End file.
